Shon incorperated
Shon Co. Sh-ON CK-O is a company created by sazersizer it is a global empire, with the main area of operation as Shay City. Phoenix Arizona COMPANY HISTORY Shon Co. originally started out as Shonathic Enterprises in 1943, founded by Don Shonathic, back then they produced medicine to people in the north east. Eventually, they grew and the company was passed down to Don`s son David Shonathic, where it was passed to his son Dustin Ashguard, when Mr.Ashguard was in control of Shonathic Enterprises, the MORF outbreak began in 1988, this was ultimately the downfall of a once powerful company, and the rise of a global empire. As Shonathic Enterprises dealt with the new Vice President of the company infecting the entire world with MORF, Mr.Ashguard resigned from his position as CEO to his son, Mike. As the company dealt with the new leader, it faced name changes. In 1990 Shonathic Enterprises officially changed their name to Shonith Labs. In 1995 Shonith Labs became Shonic Labs. In 2005 Shonic Labs Finally became known as Shon Co. All the while, Shon Co. had purchased many companies through their VP`s persuasion "technique" of burning their homes down while they slept. Now Shon Co. owned very large parts of the world with several Shon Co. towers built in major cities around the world, in Tokyo, Russia, New York, Philadelphia [ original building ], and one more where the current CEO lives in Shay City. [ Arizona, Phoenix ].. The current CEO is Shonathan Zielinski, one of the youngest billionaires in the world, at the age of 13. MORF MOVEMENT In 1988, Dustin Ashguard discovered a drug he had developed in philadelphia had actually contaminated Phoenix to severe levels. Too avoid questions from the media, Mr.Ashguard requested government power, to occupy Phoenix. During this time, Phoenix was turned into a government camp called MORFFING PHOENIX. During this, Mr.Ashguard investigated how the MORF drug ended up almost all the way across the country. Eventually he discovered he had given access to this drug to a Mr.Drugis, a plumber in Phoenix, when he was requested to work on a chemical leak over a month ago. When Mr.Drugis` house was found burnt down, they investigated, discovering that Mr.Drugis` son Chet was actually responsible for the outbreak. Mr.Ashguard requested the boy alive. When Chet was brought to Ashguard, he was asked questions, in which Ashguard figured out Chet`s personality.With this he figured out the most fitting punishment for the young man. He decided to make Chet the second best at everything in the world by simply making him the Vice President at Shonathic Enterprises for life. Chet was preety enraged at this, but also happy. Now he can spread MORF legally through out the entire world. By 1989, the entire world was infected and about 700,000 normal human beings remained on earth. After this, Shonathic left Phoenix, which had now became Shay City, and Mr.Ashguard resigned/was impeached from being the CEO of Shonathic. Still leaving Chet as VP, and passing the title of CEO to his son. MODERN DAY Now a days, Shon Co is a corperate empire ruling over the entire Planet. The main Shon Co. building now resides on Shay City, Arizona. Shon Co. has even started out of world Business with the Under world, Pergatory, and Mars. Now a days, social media is ruled by Shon Co. and now they are head of the entertainment industry, aswell as Marketing, Economic, and generally Industry itself. Now they have the entire world under a socialist government, similar too canada`s government. TRIVIA *Shonathan, Shonathic, Shonic, and Shonith all have the root word Shon, AKA the current CEO of Shon Co. *sazersizer lives in Pennsylvania, while his OC`s all live in Arizona. *Shon is a more idiotic version of the name Sean. *No, there is not a literal company that owns the entire world. That is silly. *the creator of Shon Co`s full name is Sean Zielinski, while the CEO is called Shon Zielinski. *We are bigger than Apple, thats all we gotta say.